Watching Over Me
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Soon after Finn's death, Rachel makes a surprise discovery that sends her on a rollercoaster of emotions and changes her life for good.
1. One Last Piece

Rachel shook her head as she fell to her knees in tears. This couldn't be happening. Not now. She closed her eyes to stop the tears as she remembered. Everyone in black. Flowers, words, crying. Finn, in a coffin. Gone. Forever.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Kurt called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Rachel, are you ok in there?"<p>

Inside, Rachel continued to cry as she stared disbelievingly at the stick in her hand.

"Rachel?" Kurt called again.

Finally registering her friend's kind voice, Rachel shook her head vigorously as a fresh round of tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't know," she answered quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Rachel? Will you let me in?" Kurt asked.

"It's open," Rachel managed.

Kurt's face flooded with sympathy when he saw his friend in a heap on the floor. "Oh Rach," he said as he sat beside her, taking her in his arms. She leaned gratefully into him and continued to cry as he stroked her hair.

"Rachel," Kurt said finally, lifting her chin up with a finger to look into her eyes. "Rachel, what's going on?" Wordlessly, Rachel handed him the pregnancy test. He took it in his hand, simply staring at it a moment before his mind processed what he was holding. "You're…" he started, looking disbelievingly at her. "You're… You're pregnant?" Tearfully, she nodded.

"Finn?" Kurt asked breathlessly, tears in his own eyes now, and Rachel nodded again.

"I can't do this Kurt," she admitted, her timid eyes meeting his. "Not without him. Not now that he's gone."

"What? Who's gone?" Blaine asked, concerned as he entered the bathroom to see his boyfriend and their other roommate on the floor in tears. The pair looked up at him with timid eyes as his eyes filled with concern at their faces and he squatted in front of them before coming to sit on the floor.

"Finn," Kurt managed to get out between sobs.

"Finn?" Blaine repeated, his eyes not straying from Kurt's. "Finn's gone. That was a few months ago. We know that." The two both nodded and burst into tears again. Rachel met Blaine's kind eyes, handing him the stick. His mind processed the situation quicker than Kurt's had and he dropped the stick on the floor, leaning forward to envelop both Rachel and Kurt in a hug. "Oh, ok. Ok, I get it," he said soothingly.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Rachel said quietly as she sat with Blaine and Kurt on the lounge later on. "Not without him. Not without Finn."<p>

"Yes you can Rachel," Blaine said.

"No I can't," Rachel said, crying again. "Not on my own."

"Hey," Kurt said squeezing her hands in his own. "Rachel, you are not on your own."

"I'm not?" she asked, slowly meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Rachel! Of course you're not!" Blaine said as he and Kurt came to sit either side of her. "We're here Rachel," Kurt said gently. "Blaine and I. We're right here and we're not going anywhere. We'll help you."

Tearfully, she looked at both of them. "Would you?"

"Of course. Rachel, you're my best friend," Kurt said, "besides, that's my niece or nephew in there." That made Rachel smile.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can. What if it looks like him?" Rachel said. "I don't know if I can handle looking at a reminder like that everyday. Like a mini-me. I don't know.,,"

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked gently.

"I don't know…"

"Keep it Rachel," Kurt said and she looked at him, wide eyed. "You'll regret it if you don't. Besides, it's one last piece of him. If you throw it away, you'll never get it back."

Rachel nodded, offering her friends a small smile. "Ok."


	2. Memories

_A few months later_

"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, meet junior," Rachel smiled, handing them a picture from her first ultrasound scan.

"Junior?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt looked at the picture, trying to make out the baby in the seemingly indistinguishable black and white.

"It's a boy?" Kurt asked, looking wide eyed back at Rachel.

"I don't know," Rachel said as they all settled on the lounge. "But we can't keep calling it 'it'."

"Junior's not an 'it'," Kurt said, nodding his head in agreement as he took one last look at the ultrasound scan before handing it back to Rachel.

"Why junior?" Blaine asked, meeting Rachel's brown eyes. "I mean, what made you pick junior?"

"Finn," she answered softly.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, a little confused.

"We talked about it once," said Rachel, smiling at the memory. "We were talking about kids, and he said he'd call our baby junior before it was born, before we gave it a proper name."

"Junior it is," Blaine said, smiling back at her.

"Junior," she and Kurt echoed.

* * *

><p>Though it was late, Rachel lay in her bed, still wide awake. She stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, soon getting lost in the world of her thoughts. "I hope you're happy Daddy," she whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek at the thought of him. "We'll miss you down here."<p>

As Rachel drifted off, images of happy memories flashed through her mind, and at each one, she'd give a little sad smile.

Rachel opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She looked around her. "Finn?" she called. "Finn?" she whispered again, starting to realise and dissolving in tears. Hearing her cries, Blaine ran into the room, sitting down on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"He's gone," she whispered, looking up at her friend when she recovered. "He was there, and now… but…" she said, sighing. "I'm sorry Blaine. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I just…"

Blaine rubbed her back, smiling when she met his eyes again. "It's ok. Rachel, you miss him. That makes complete sense. I honestly don't know what I'd do without Kurt, and he was your Kurt…" he said, and Rachel laughed.

"He sort of was… Don't you let a day go by without cherishing a moment of it," she said seriously. "You never know what's around the corner."

"No, you don't," Blaine said, sighing sadly. "What happened though? Are you ok?"

"I… I forgot," Rachel admitted, holding his gaze as tears formed in her eyes. "He was there in my dreams, and junior had come and he was just so…" Blaine stroked her hair as she fell into him, staying silent as she cried and waiting for her to be ok again.

"I'm sorry Rachel," he said. "I wish he could be here, we all do."

"I know," Rachel said. "I just.. I don't know how I'm going to do this without him. I mean, what if junior's a boy? Boys need their fathers and his daddy will never be here…"

"It'll be alright Rachel," Blaine said. "Finn might not be here, but junior's uncles aren't going anywhere. Do you think we could make up for it?"

Rachel shook her head, looking at him apologetically. "No one could ever live up to the type of daddy Finn would have been," she said. "But, you'll do."


	3. Another Girl Around

"I'm here," Quinn called. But before she knew what was going on, Rachel had run straight into her, like a bull when it sees red.

"Woah! Rachel? Hi? Wait, what's…."

"You!" Rachel screamed loudly, her face starting to turn red. "You! You got him! He was there for you and it wasn't even his baby!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stepped into the room just in time to see a sobbing Rachel fall into the blonde's arms. Confused, she patted Rachel's back and looked up to see her friends, shooting them a confused look and a weak smile. Together, the three of them managed to coax Rachel over to the couch and sit her down.<p>

"I thought I was here to help," Quinn said.

"You are," Kurt said. "We didn't think you'd get that sort of welcome. Sorry Quinn."

The blonde shrugged. "Uh, I've had worse."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel said in a whisper, looking up at her. "I just got a little… that doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it Rachel. Pregnancy can do that to you," Quinn said, smiling a little. "Mess with your hormones. It can get sort of annoying sometimes, but… Anyway, I'm here to help."

"We thought you might like another girl around," Blaine said.

Rachel smiled weakly at her friends. "Thank you."

"So, how far along?" Quinn asked. "You look about.. I don't know, 3 or 4 months?" she guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked, gasping.

"I didn't for sure, until now," said Quinn. "We've still got a bit of time, but you are approaching halfway. What have you organised so far?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing really. It's taking me this long to get my head around the fact that I'm having Finn's baby and… and he's not here to see it. But I do have an ultrasound scan this afternoon, want to come?"

"Only if you want me to," Quinn said. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Do you want to come too?" she asked, turning to Kurt and Blaine. "We get to hear the heartbeat today."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded. "It's special, and it's something I want to share with the both of you. You're my best friends, not to mention junior's uncles."

Blaine smiled, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "In that case, we'd love to."

"Hang on," said Quinn. "Junior?"

"That's what we're calling the baby, for now," Rachel explained.

"Because junior's not an it," Kurt added.

* * *

><p>Everyone crowded into the small room. Rachel lay on the bed in the middle, Quinn stood on one side, holding Rachel's hand and Kurt on the other, holding her other hand as Blaine stood beside him, holding his other, spare hand. Everyone looked expectantly at the screen as the doctor turned back to the group. "Ok, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"<p>

Her friends nodded as Rachel smiled back at the doctor. "We'd love to."

"Ok," said the doctor and a hush fell over the room. A moment later, a steady beating sound filled the room. The doctor's face contorted a little as she heard the sound herself. The sound seemed to echo.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Rachel asked, turning to Kurt and Blaine as the doctor studied the screen. "Magical."

"I hate to interrupt, but Rachel, I have some news for you."


	4. Extra Gift

Again, there was silence.

"Rachel," said the doctor. "You're having twins."

"T… Twins?" Rachel repeated, staring at her. "As in… As in two babies?"

The doctor nodded, pointing at two blobs on the screen. "They were too small to see the last time, but right there is baby A and here we have baby B."

* * *

><p>"I… I don't believe this." Rachel said when they left and were back at the apartment. "As if one wasn't enough,"<p>

"It's ok Rachel," Quinn said, sensing Rachel's imminent panic. "Look at me. Ok, good. Now, breathe, alright? That's it, that's it. You're ok."

"We'll get through this together, ok Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"You don't have to do this on your own," Blaine said.

"Two babies," Rachel said again. "Wow. Finn, what did you do?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's like he gave you an extra gift, isn't it?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"An extra piece of him," Quinn said and Rachel smiled.

"So what'll we call it?" Blaine asked. "The extra baby?"

Rachel looked down at the ultrasound picture, studying it a moment. "Here," she said, handing it to Blaine. "Look, I think one's bigger than the other, so it could be junior, and little junior,"

"Little junior," Quinn said, smiling. "I like it."

"It's what Finn said he would have called our baby before it was born," Rachel explained.

"You know something Rachel?" Quinn asked. "He never did that for me with Beth."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Gave her a pet name before she was born. That's your special thing."

Rachel smiled at this.

"Isn't it a good thing my dads are coming up tomorrow?" Rachel asked a while later. "They can see it for themselves instead of me having to tell them over the phone."

"Yeah, and you'll have more visitors then," Quinn said happily. "You won't be worried about me going."

"Going?" Rachel asked. "Quinn, where are you going?"

"Back home," she answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer Rachel. If you need me, you've got my number. I'm only a buzz away, and I'll come back for the birth if you want me to."

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel said smiling.


	5. Not All On My Own

"Rachel! You are absolutely glowing!" LeRoy Berry complimented, open armed as his daughter came forward to hug him.

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel said, meeting his gaze.

"The boys here are taking care of you I hope?" asked Hiram, eyeing them.

"Of course we are, sir," Blaine said, smiling nervously back at him.

"Only the best for Rachel," said Kurt.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Hiram, following behind as his husband led their daughter to the lounge and helped her sit.

"So," said LeRoy, "is everything going well?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "It's a good thing you came today, because, I've got a little surprise for you. I found out yesterday," Hiram watched as Kurt leaned forward, handing Rachel what was presumably, an ultrasound picture.

"What is it?" LeRoy asked excitedly, hating the building anticipation.

"I'm having twins," Rachel answered with a smile, handing her Dads the ultrasound picture for them to see for themselves.

"Oh honey!" LeRoy's face broke out into a wide grin as he came to hug his daughter again. "That's wonderful news!"

"Rachel," Hiram said seriously. "Honey, have you thought about what you're going to do when the babies come? Do you want to come home? We'd be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel said, smiling, "but I think I want to stay here. I mean, I know you guys are there, and Burt and Carole, but…"

"But what?" LeRoy asked, concern growing on his features.

"But, this is where Finn and I were going to come before…" she said.

LeRoy put a gentle hand on his daughter's forearm. "Are you sure sweetie? I'll help you. Your dad will too."

"It's ok," said Rachel. "I won't be alone here, Kurt and Blaine are with me, and Shelby… Besides, I'll bring them back to visit, I promise."

"So long as you'll be ok, Rachel," Hiram said.

"That's all we want honey. What's best for you and those babies of yours," LeRoy said quietly, smiling, but Rachel could see past it to the subtle disappointed and hurt look in her eyes.

""I know, I'll be ok."

"Take care of her, ok?" Hiram said, eyeing Kurt and Blaine.

"Of course we will Sir," Blaine said, Hiram's unfaltering gaze making him nervous.

"Those babies' uncles will be right here, the whole time," Kurt said solemnly.

"At least there's family around," said Hiram, sounding slightly happier, having forgotten that Kurt had been Finn's step brother.

* * *

><p>Once her Dads had left, Rachel let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"You ok Rachel?" Blaine asked, turning back to look at her as he closed the door.

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "I just… I just can't help but feel like I should go back. I mean, Daddy seemed so disappointed and hurt, and I don't know if I…"

"Rachel," Kurt said, stopping her babble. "What do you want to do? It's your life. So what do you want? I promise, Blaine and I will support you either way."

"I think I want to stay here," she answered. "But should I feel guilty about it? Because I do."

"No Rachel, not at all," Kurt said gently.

"I love Lima, don't get me wrong. But.. I just think that my time in Lima has been and gone. New York is my life now, you know?" Rachel asked, to nods from her friends. "Besides, it's not like I'm in the big scary city all on my own. You guys aren't going anywhere right? And Artie and Sam and Mercedes will come back soon too."

"You said Shelby's pretty close by too, right?" Kurt asked.

"Only over in Queens somewhere," Rachel said, smiling.

"There you go then," Blaine said, smiling. "You are nowhere near alone."

"You never will be," Kurt said, smiling. "And neither will junior or little junior. We promise."


	6. Not Long Now

Rachel's face contorted a moment, and then relaxed into a smile. "Kurt, come here! Quick!" she called excitedly to her friend, beckoning him over.

"Rachel what is it?" he asked worriedly, slipping on to the lounge beside her, concern filling his features. Wordlessly, Rachel took Kurt's hand and placed it on her bump. "Do you feel it?" she asked in a whisper as her babies kicked. Kurt's face was filled with awe as he looked back up at her. "Wow," he said breathlessly, going silent again as the babies started another round of kicking.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Blaine called, coming quickly over to Rachel at the expression on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked.<p>

She nodded, a smile replacing the brief pained look she'd worn a moment earlier. "Come here, come on. You'll want to feel this," she said as Blaine sat on the opposite side of her to Kurt, who had fallen asleep. Blaine's face lit up at the feeling of the twins kicking.

"They were doing it just a little too hard before," Rachel explained.

"Finn's given you a football player," Blaine laughed.

"Or a dancer," Rachel said hopefully. "Any little girl with my genes has got to be a little dancer."

"Dancer?" Kurt repeated sleepily as his eyes fluttered open and came to rest on Blaine. "Wait… You're home. I fell… How long have I been asleep?" he asked, turning to Rachel.

"A little while," she answered. "But these babies are certainly nowhere near sleeping. They're kicking up a storm in here!"

"Your little ballerina's practicing her high kicks." Kurt said, making everyone laugh.

"Or mini Finn's practicing for his first football game," Blaine said and the three dissolved into laughter.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief when her babies finally seemed to stop their mad kicking. "I think they're sleeping," Rachel whispered. "Finally."

"Not long now and they'll be here for real!" Blaine said, smiling.

"I know!" Rachel said, a hint of excitement escaping into her tone. "It's starting to feel real now, with all their kicking and everything."

"The wait is killing me! I can't wait to meet the little guys!"

"The wait is killing _you?!_ It's killing me!" Rachel laughed. "I can't believe this is really happening. You guys are gonna be uncles and…"

"You will be the best Mum the world's ever seen," Blaine said, smiling.

"I.. I just wish Finn could be here to see it.." she said quietly, remembering the reality all of a sudden. Though, she did offer a small smile to her friends upon seeing their sad, sympathetic expressions.

"We do too," Kurt said in a whisper.


	7. A Girl Could Use Her Mother

_A Few Months Later_

"Hey Rachel," Shelby said softly, offering her daughter's friends a smile as she came in.

"Shelby?" Rachel said breathlessly, struggling to rise to her feet. Blaine came forward quickly, offering the brunette his arm, which she gratefully took. "Shelby, what are you doing here? What about Beth?"

"I invited Quinn and Noah to look after her a while," Shelby said, smiling brightly. "I figured a girl could use her mother in this situation. Just look at you! You look fantastic!"

"I look big," said Rachel, unimpressed.

"Bigger than I was, I'll give you that," said Shelby. "But then again, I only had you, and you've got two babies in there."

"And they are killing me!" Rachel complained as Shelby helped her sit down. "I just want them to be here already!"

"I know the feeling," Shelby said, laughing lightly.

"And here we go again," Rachel said a moment later, sighing as the twins began to kick up a storm.

"Mind if I feel?" Shelby asked.

"Not at all," said Rachel.

"Wow! This takes me back to the days when I was pregnant with you," Shelby breathed. She was about to say more, but stopped when she saw the expression on her daughter's face. "Rachel?" she asked quietly instead. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"This… Something's not right.." said Rachel in a whisper.

Kurt and Blaine rushed forward without sparing a moment, startling Shelby a little.

"What do you need Rachel?" Blaine asked, kneeling in front of her. She remained silent for a moment before her face turned red and she let out a scream of pain.

"I know what that is," said Shelby and the boys turned their panicked gazes to her.

"What?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Labour," said Shelby simply. "Come on! What are you just standing around for!? Move!"

Blaine charged out of the apartment at once. "I'll bring the car around front!" he yelled over his shoulder as Kurt and Shelby moved quickly to help Rachel.

"What do I do?" Kurt asked, shooting Shelby another panicked expression.

"Support her, help her down to the car, then, hold her hand," Shelby said as the three of them started to move.

"I'm glad you're here Shelby," Rachel confessed in between contractions. "I think I needed my mother."

"I hope I can make up for all the times I wasn't there for you sweet-pea," Shelby said, smiling, then wincing at the unexpected squeeze from Rachel as the next contraction hit.

"You're here now," Rachel whispered. "That's what matters."

* * *

><p>"It hurts!" Rachel whimpered, allowing her head to fall onto her mother's shoulder.<p>

"I know, Rachel, I know," Shelby said gently, brushing her hair. "But you're gonna get through it, ok?"

"We're all here, ok Rachel?" Kurt said, squeezing her hand as she looked over at him and nodded. "I'm gonna get your Dads ok?"

"Carole," Rachel said in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" Kurt asked, leaning closer.

"Carole," she said again.

"Carole, ok," said Kurt, understanding now.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt answered the phone, "are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kurt. "Look, Dad it's Rachel. She's in labour."

"Do you want me to get her dads?"

"Would you Dad?" Kurt asked hopefully. "I don't have their number."

"It'll probably be in Finn's old room. Carole!" Burt yelled to his wife away from the phone, reminding Kurt of Rachel's request.

"Oh, and Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you bring Carole?"

"Carole?" Burt repeated.

"Rachel wants her," Kurt explained.

"Ok, we're coming," Burt said gently. "Tell Rachel, we're all on our way."


	8. Arrival

"But it's my baby!" Rachel was crying as some nurses carried her newly born baby- little junior she guessed from it's size, away. "What is it? Can't I see?" she asked desperately. "Miss Berry, you need to take the moment to rest now ok?" said the doctor. "You still have another one to deliver."

"But, my baby…" Rachel said quietly, crying.

"Rachel," Kurt said gently. "Rachel, come on. You're alright. You'll be ok, I promise," he said, taking her into his arms.

"But, they just took my baby away…" said Rachel.

"Why don't I go find out what's going on Sweetie?" Shelby offered.

"I need my mother," Rachel said tearfully, turning her head to meet Shelby's gaze.

"I'll go ask Blaine to, ok?" Kurt said, starting to get up. "He'll be glad to have something to do."

"He wouldn't mind?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Of course not! Rachel, don't be silly!" he said, squeezing her hand a moment. "I'll come right back, ok? I promise."

* * *

><p>"Just in time!" Shelby said, laughing lightly as Kurt entered the room and retook his place on Rachel's other side.<p>

"I can't do this!" Rachel said, whimpering. "Little junior…"

"Don't worry Rachel," said Kurt, squeezing her hand. "Blaine's on it. He'll be here as soon as he finds out what's going on, ok?"

Rachel just looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Now come on Rachel, you've got to have this other baby of yours," Kurt said with an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure junior's dying to meet his mamma, just like I was dying to meet you," Shelby added.

* * *

><p>It was hard for Rachel to tear her eyes away from the newly born daughter in her arms, but when she did she saw her two Dads, Burt, Carole and Blaine standing in the door way. Weakly, she offered them all a small smile and beckoned them inside. "Come meet your granddaughter!" she said as they began to crowd around her.<p>

"Oh honey! She's absolutely beautiful!" Hiram said, looking down at the baby in Rachel's arms.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't have been here for the birth," Le Roy said, a sad look in his eyes.

"That's ok Daddy," said Rachel. "Shelby was here." Hiram and Le Roy turned to see Shelby standing in the corner of the room, pressed up hard against the walls as if she hoped they'd absorb her.

"Thank you Shelby," said Hiram.

"You're welcome," Shelby said, straightening up. "It was my pleasure."

"Blaine, what's going on? Could you find anything out?" Rachel asked desperately, turning to her friend.

"Well, I know it's a boy," said Blaine with a smile. "They also said something about his having lost a lot of blood and them having to operate on him."

Rachel gasped. "Can they do that? He looked so tiny! I don't want them to hurt him."

"Rachel," Hiram said, placing his hand gently on her forearm. "They're doctors. It's their job to fix people. I'm sure they're doing everything they can for him."

"And I'm sure this little cutie will keep you occupied for a while!" Burt said, brushing a finger down the length of the pink blanket covering the baby.

"You're gonna be dancing in no time aren't you Baby Girl?" Rachel cooed, looking back down at her daughter. "I wish your Daddy could have seen you. He would have loved you."

"Did you have a name picked out Rachel?" Kurt asked. "I mean, I don't think we could keep calling her 'junior' or 'baby girl'."

"No," Rachel agreed. "And I do."

"What is it?" Asked Carole, coming closer.

"Kimberley," Rachel answered, looking around the room at her friends and family before her eyes came to rest on Kurt as she finished. "Kimberly Rose Elizabeth Berry."

"After me?" Kurt asked breathlessly, getting a little teary eyed.

"Of course," Rachel said. "Kurt, you're my best friend, you're her uncle, and you're going to the best one there's ever been."

"Hey!" Blaine said playfully.

"Best uncles. The both of you," Rachel said. "Now, do you want to hold her Kurt?"

"I'd love to, but shouldn't your dads have the first hold?"

"Technically, I did," Rachel said. "Everyone will get a turn, but she is your namesake Kurt."

"Oh, how can I resist?" Kurt asked, laughing lightly as Rachel leaned over and placed Kimberley gently in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Here's your baby boy Miss Berry," said a nurse from the door just as Rachel had sat up straight again. "He's all good now, but we'll have to operate on him again in a few weeks."<p>

"Again?" Rachel asked.

"He's in the best care Miss Berry. We're just going to make him the healthiest we can, ok?" Weakly. Rachel nodded. "But you get him all to yourself for now, so enjoy," said the nurse, placing the smaller baby into Rachel's arms and leaving the room.

"Hi Baby," she said, looking down into his big dark brown eyes, the same as Finn's had been. "Hi Baby. You're strong just like your Daddy aren't you huh? Yes you are," she continued to coo as she gently rocked him in her arms.

"He looks just like Finn," said Carole, looking at him. "Those eyes are Finn's, and he's a fighter, just like Finn always was."

"I'm guessing he's not baby boy," Le Roy said eliciting a laugh from his daughter.

"No, most certainly not." Rachel laughed.

"So what is he? Cause little junior's cool, but it's gotta be a nickname," Burt said.

"Hudson," Rachel said, looking from her little boy to the people that surrounded them in the hospital room. "Hudson Christopher Michael Berry."

"That's beautiful," Blaine said. "But, Michael?"

"After Mr. Schue," Rachel answered simply. "He was always like another Dad to Finn, so…"

"That makes sense," Blaine answered.


	9. Guardian Angel

"I don't want him to be all alone! He can't be! He's so little! What if he gets scared?" Rachel cried into Kurt and Blaine's arms a few weeks later when it was time for little Hudson to have his next operation.

"Hey, Hey, Rachel, don't cry," Kurt said softly.

"Hudson will pick up on the tension and then he'll start crying too," Blaine said.

"I just don't want him to be in there all alone when he's so little!" Rachel said desperately.

"He won't be alone, Rachel."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"It's not fair that Finn's not here, not fair at all," said Kurt. "But in a strange way, it's also a sort of blessing."

"How!?" Rachel asked again, starting to scream. "How is it a blessing that Hudson and Kimberly won't ever get to meet their Daddy!?"

"A blessing in disguise," Kurt said, correcting himself. "Because he's not here, he can be with Hudson when he has his operation."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked in a whisper, looking into her friend's kind blue eyes.

"Because Finn isn't here, he can be like a guardian angel, watching over the three of you, and with the three of you wherever you go."

Rachel started to cry a little again. "I like that," she said. "A guardian angel, watching over us."

It was then that Hudson started to cry. At once, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were surrounding him in his tiny little cot.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time," said a nurse.<p>

"Just let us sing him to sleep," Blaine asked and the nurse nodded, wandering away again. All looking at the tiny little baby, Kurt took Rachel and Blaine's hands and started to sing.

_I found myself today _

_Oh, I found myself and ran away _

_But something pulled me back _

_A voice of reason I forgot I had _

_All I know is _

_You're not here to say _

_What you always used to say _

_But it's written in the sky, tonight _

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems, life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me _

Hudson soon fell asleep as his mother and his uncles sang to him, and the nurses and doctors came to take him away when they'd finished the first chorus, but Rachel, Kurt and Blaine continued to sing anyway, looking at where Hudson had been taken away.

_Seen that ray of light _

_And it's shining on my destiny _

_Shining all the time _

_And I won't be afraid _

_To follow everywhere it's taking me _

_All I know is _

_Yesterday is gone _

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even when it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me _

_It doesn't matter what people say _

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes _

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high _

_It only matters how true you are _

_Be true to yourself _

_And follow your heart _

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_That I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

The three friends were teary eyed as they sat in the waiting room and finished the song with one last line each, Rachel finishing last of all.

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over _

_Someone's watching over me_

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Kurt smiled as he handed Rachel a box. "It's for Kimberley."<p>

"Oh Kurt!" Rachel said, holding up the silver chain with the angel on the end so she could see it. "It's beautiful! But isn't she a bit little for something like this?"

"I know," said Kurt. "But for when she's older," Kurt said. "To remind her that she's got a guardian angel, and that someone's watching over her. I got one for you, too." Kurt handed her an identical box and helped her put the necklace on.

"I'll keep it safe for her until she's older," said Rachel.

"I got Hudson something too," Kurt smiled.

"Kurt! It's not even Christmas!"

"I know, but I'm allowed to spoil my niece and nephew aren't I? And their beautiful mother?"

"I suppose," said Rachel, allowing a smile to escape onto her lips. "What is it?"

"It can be his Daddy Bear," Kurt said handing her a teddy bear that was completely black, just like Finn's hair had been and eyes as chocolate-y dark as his.

"He can take it in with him if he ever has to have another operation," said Kurt. "And then his Daddy will always be with him."


End file.
